Return of his love
by NeonProwl
Summary: Megatron his happy to have Opti- I mean Orion Pax back. But not for the reasons eveyone thinks. Megatron Orion Pax slash. Takes place during the Orion Pax saga of Prime.


Megatron x Orion Pax Slash Sticky

Megatron held his fusion cannon to Optimus Prime's head. He would never get another chance to offline him. Till Optimus lifted his head. Megatron was prepared to say "Any last words" when Optimus simply asked, "Where are we Megatronus?" Once those words left the Prime's lip components, Megatron knew he had an advantage. "Don't you remember old friend?"

~To the Nemesis~

Megatron had just finished updating his troops on the current status on why Opti- I mean Orion Pax was on the Nemesis. He finished his statement to the troops with "The first to address him as Optimus Prime will have their voice box ripped out." Then left without anything else to say. Megatron was, for once in a long time, happy. He had the Prime.

Megatron was happy to have the Prime, but not because he could decode, or because he could have the loyal bot he met on Cybertron. He was happy because he had his lover back. On Cybertron, Orion Pax and Megatronus where lovers. Megatron shivered at the memories of him and the young bot, talking, discussing there political views, the gentle and rough touches, the nights they would share a berth, and the look of pure adoration in the archivist optics.

Megatron's thoughts where interrupted by the sound of knocking at his door. "Who is it?" Megatron spoke. "It's me Megatronus." Was the reply he received. Oh what perfect timing Megatron thought. He walked to the door and slid it open and pulled the younger bot in to his room. "Orion, what brings you here." He said while sitting Orion on his berth, then sitting next to him and putting his arm around him.

"I only wanted to let you know that I'm adjusting well to my new environment." Orion said to Megatronus. "Good." He replied. His arm drifted down the side of Orion's arm and stopped when he felt the Decepticon insignia on it. He grew a smile as he let his digits dance around it. His smile grew wider when he heard a soft moan coming from the bot sitting next to him.

"Megatronus." He said.

"Orion, call me…. Megatron." Megatron told Orion into his audio receptor. Letting his servos drift down to his hips and began rubbing circles into them, causing the younger bot to wiggle in his grip. Oh how he loved to make this bot squirm in his grip. "Megatron." The way he said his name was different from any other time he said it. There was no threat, pain, or anger in the way he said it, he said his name with the same love he had back in the old days.

Megatron got up. "Wait here." He told his lover as he walked out of the room. After a few moments he returned, with a mischievous grin. Before Orion could question why Megatron had left, said bot was upon him and licking his codpiece.

The young bot moaned loudly, his body was reacting as if it has been deprived of any physical contact. He stopped thinking when he felt his legs being lifted. He looked down to see Megatron putting his legs over his shoulders and disappear between his legs.

"Oh Orian, your leaking, and we've hardly began, you haven't even retracted your pelvic armor." Megatron said, his sharp dental lightly scraping over Orian's pelvic armor. Orian laid his helm back against the berth and enjoyed the teasing friction. After a few minutes Orian let his pelvic and port armor snap back. Megatron took Orian's spike in his mouth, his glossa licking over the base, mechfluid leaking out. One servo was used to lift Orion's leg higher and the other was wriggling a digit in Orion's port, which was now leaking lubricant. Megatron smirked when he heard the sound Orion's engine revving. The vibrations from the engine went straight to Megatron who shivered from the feeling.

"Please, no more staling Megatron, I want you, I need you!" Orion practically screamed. Megatron released the spike from his mouth and looked up at Orion, a devilish smirk on his faceplate. "I just bet you would love me ram my spike in you aching, hot, port. I bet you would just love for me to mount you on it and let you ride it, have my spike hit all your sensor nodes in just the right places with just the right amount of pressure." Megatron said before pulling his single digit out licking the lubricant from it. 'He still taste finer than high grade' Megatron thought to himself.

He put the digit to Orion's lip components. Orion took the digit in his mouth and began to lick away his own lubricant from it. While he did that Megatron stood and began sucking on Orion's neck cables, his other hand went from the leg to one of Orion's antennas. It had been so long but Megatron still knew how to make the Prime strut less.

He left the neck cables and looked at Orion. His blue optics a shade darker and hazy, his lip components parted letting out soft moans, and his legs spread even wider. "Hmm I suppose I've teased you enough." Megatron said. "Lay on the berth for me Orion, legs open, I want to get a nice look at you before I slip myself in you _tight,_ _wet,_ _aching_ and most likely _sensitive _port." He said. Enjoying how much the Prime wriggled around when he emphasized the words.

Megatron crawled atop the bot and released his spike from it's housing. Groaning in relief, it took a lot of restraint to keep him from just whipping it out and pounding into the red and blue mech. Orion looked down and let his servos wonder Megatron's body, his digest going into seams and tweaking wires. He finally let one of his servos go to Megatron's spike and began to pump him in a pattern he knew Megatron loved. The larger mech grunted and grabbed young mech's servo and put it above his helm.

Orion wrapped his legs around Megatron's waist, waiting for him to enter. Megatron guided his spike in port; both let out a moan and threw their helms back from the penetration. Orion was so tight and was clenching around him in a most delicious way. Megatron was so big, he was already half way in and almost all of the sensor nodes on his inner walls where being stimulated.

Both looked into each other optics before passionately kissing each other while Megatron thrusted all the way in. Orion moaned into the kiss and began thrusting himself into Megatron to meet his thrusts. They broke away allowing both mechs to moan and grunts as thy thrusted into each other. Megatron looked down to see Orion. His optics where half closed and mouth wide open letting out moans and silent screams of pleasure.

"Orion, tell me, who do you belong to!" Megatron growled out. "Say who you belong to! Scream it!" He snarled. Orion threw his helm back and screamed. "You! I'm all yours Megatron! Only yours! AAAAH! So close! Please! More!"

Megatron thrusted harder and faster. He leaned down and bit down on one of Orion's antenna and thrusted hard. The younger mech overloaded, hard, his optics wide open and mouth open, trying to release a scream of pleasure only to be silent.

Orion's port clenched in a vise like grip on Megatron spike causing the larger mech to overload in the mech under him. He thrusted one more time before pulling out and laying down next to Orion. Orion snuggled into Megatron's side. Both Mechs falling into a deep recharge.

While that happened a tendril that was hidden in the room slipped out thought a vent and recoiled to Soundwave. He turned to see Knock Out. Knock Out had a skeptical expression on his faceplate. "Should I even ask?" He said while plating both hands on his red curved hips.

Soundwave just replayed the order Megatron gave him. "Record me and Orion Pax interfacing. I want to have a some memorabilia from his stay here, just in case we have to terminate him." The recoding ended. Knock Out just grinned like the Cheshire cat. "Well I guess are leader isn't as prude as I thought him to be." He said in a singsong tone.


End file.
